Godzilla Neo: Super Godzilla
Bio Ozaki knew that something like this might happen; when he was connected for however briefly with GODZILLA, he knew that, while the monster had plenty of vengeful hatred in his heart, he still had a yearning for peace and serenity, and truly wished to protect his home planet. BAGAN was continuing to mutate and grow, hovering over China, making its way towards Japan, and with the rest of the Earth’s defender-monsters dead, the world was robbed of its best natural defense. They couldn’t even count on MECHA KING GHIDORAH, who was still in orbit around the planet, with Emi Kano stuck in the cockpit. Ozaki and Otonashi had a contingency plan, however: revive Godzilla, what else? The Monster King was very quite possibly still alive under the Earth’s crust, near where he crashed into Mt. Fuji, now known as the Fuji Crater. Ozaki pulled up a file he had been keeping on ice for a number of months – an application for admittance to G-FORCE sent by one Kazuma Aoki. A member of the ESP Research Institute when he was younger, he was a man clinging to the Godzilla Prediction Network originally founded back in 1999 by Shinoda Yuji. He was continually trying to gain funding for his own kaiju-related projects, and was one of the firm protestors of Operation: Destroy All Monsters. But after the death of his personal favorite monster, RODAN, he had receded into seclusion. Ozaki had read his profile, detailing that the young man had exceptionally powerful dreams when younger, effectively being able to locate kaiju in a manner that rivaled Miki Saegusa’s. However, he became unwilling to share his gift when he was convinced that the military would use him for nothing more than to kill these monsters (he was a bit of a conspiracy nut) and re-formed GPN to try and warn people of monster attacks instead of outright attacking the monsters directly. Ozaki and Otonashi tracked him down, and with little convincing, garnered the eccentric man’s help. Taking a VTOL, they flew over the still-smoldering Fuji Crater to try and locate Godzilla…and indeed, Kazuma detected him, much like Miki had once done. He was weak and trapped, though, and needed something new, something more powerful. It was then that the Shobijin appeared! They told the trio that the best way to destroy this new threat was the Amulet of Orochi, once used to revive VARAN and defeat Godzilla himself! Ozaki immediately ordered the Amulet released from the vault in EDF HQ. Meanwhile, something terrible was happening in China. Bagan had appeared over Guangzhou, and the protective shell began to pulse and shift...suddenly, a massive explosion ripped through it, sending a fire-ridden maelstrom through the city, setting everything aflame. There, in the center of it all, stood Bagan, in his final form. A terrible chimera monster, cold and fierce in his burning gaze. Immediatelly, he was set upon by a vast contingency of EDF forces...and within seconds, they exploded in a sea of fire, steel and blood. Bagan was fast, he was brutal, and was very intentional in his manner of brutally smashing and obliterating any humans he saw, even as they scurried and pleaded with a god that did not rule this day. Within minutes, Guangzhou was almost entirely in ruins, Bagan able to sense and destroy incoming threats within two miles. Thankfully for the world, MOTHRA and BATTRA intervened! The twin monsters fought Bagan in Guangzhou, but…well, they didn’t do so well. What followed was possibly the most stunning victory in kaiju lore…Bagan quickly and utterly defeated them. The fight was literally only minutes in its brutal duration, and both flying insects were killed, their wings severed or blasted near to pieces. Bagan took to the sky and began flying south at a remarkable speed, the mere power of his levitation demolishing half of Guangzhou! In orbit, MKG’s systems suddenly activated. Emi, under a power clearly not her own, took control of the central unit and piloted the monstrous machine back planetside… Using a touch of his own psychic power he had learned as a child, Kazuma levitated the Amulet and let it hover over the crater. The Shobijin then channeled their own power towards the mystical object, and then, to everyone’s surprise…roars began to fill the air…though they were quiet in a solemn way. Then, the spirits of VARAN, BARAGON, MANDA, SHIIGAN, BARUGARON and VAGNOSAURUS flew from within the Earth itself, and flowed into the Amulet, and it shattered! All that was left was a swirling miasma, which flowed like crystal water across the sky and into the crater. Suddenly, the instruments went wild! “TAKE COVER!” Ozaki shouted, and it was lucky they did, because the crater erupted once more! Fire and raw elemental power fluxed the very air about them, and Godzilla was reborn! But…this wasn’t the Godzilla they had known from before…this was something new, something awesome, something terrifying and beautiful all at once… THIS. IS. SUPER GODZILLA. The New King of the Monsters howled with newfound life, and began to make his way down the hillside, the air warping and burning as he walked. Without warning, the ground around him was blasted, causing not roars of anger and surprise, but merely eliciting a determined and expectant glance skyward. MKG had returned! Super Godzilla and the cyborg dragon had their customary square-off…then the fireworks started. Gravity bolts, Laser Triple beams and Red Spiral Atomic Breath blasts showered the area, forcing all EDF forces to retreat. The battle shook the very Earth, and though Super Godzilla was a clear match, MKG grabbed the monster, attempting to choke him to death. Of course, Godzilla responded with a Nuclear Pulse, and struck once more with an Energy Sphere flung from his tail, sending MKG reeling. The mechanized terror decided it was time to flee, and took off skyward. Ozaki attempted to contact Emi in the cockpit to make sure she was alright, but only received a curt message in response… Super Godzilla began to trail MKG, which was leading south…in the meantime, Ozaki was called back to an EDF base near Tokyo – they were being held directly responsible for reviving Godzilla. As it turned out, a confrontation between Chuck Wilson and Ozaki took place. Wilson was gaining a lot of influence over the EDF, and was keen on having Ozaki put on trial for conspiracy after reviving the greatest threat the world had even known. Ozaki, however, entered into evidence the message he had received from Emi, stating, simply, “DON’T BOTHER ME, HUMAN.” There was something really, REALLY bad going on, and Emi was not responding to any messages from either the EDF or the Earth Union. Otonashi also added the theory that Ghidorah’s very DNA carried a great deal of psychic power, and Emi’s own abilities could have easily been influenced by the King of Terror’s most basic power. Effectively, she is now Ghidorah! Ozaki countered Chuck’s accusations that he had unleashed a force just as destructive as Super Godzilla, and that the best they could hope for was that Godzilla would follow his natural instincts and fight Bagan! Wilson wouldn’t hear any of this, of course, and demanded that Ozaki, Miyuki and Kazuma, who was quick to call him a “crazy egotistic supervillain” (that’s the cleaned-up version), be placed under arrest. Of course, most of EDF was very, very loyal to Ozaki, he being their commanding officer and all, and the EDF superiors couldn’t well command troops who wouldn’t listen to them. Wilson and his cronie Glen Chiko were escorted out of the building, and Ozaki was asked to direct a full evacuation of Tokyo. Super Godzilla arrived in the city, and looked skyward. Falling like a meteorite, Bagan landed and shattered most of the buildings in a mile radius, and knocking G back a few meters. What followed was literally an Earth-breaking battle. Sections of the strata beneath Tokyo itself were smashed and uprooted until the city was starting to resemble a new mountain range! Super Godzilla and Bagan flung energy back-and-forth, clashed, clawed, bit and roared…and it seemed as though Bagan was winning. Godzilla was frequently on the defensive, but holding his own. Meanwhile, Ozaki and the EDF were clearing people out of the city as fast as they could. The battle was still raging and the earth beneath them literally cracking to pieces. The Shobijin appeared to Kazuma once more, asking him to aid them in something. They climbed to the tallest building nearby, already starting to shift thanks to the battle. The asked him to close his eyes...and he could see something…far away, where the bodies of Battra and Mothra lay…from their husks emerged two new larvae, and these new guardians crawled towards one-another…Battra commanded the Earth around them to soften and engulf them, while Mothra spun her beautiful silk…the two combined into a new cocoon, a strange, rocky, peanut-shaped thing. They asked him to believe in the guardians of Earth, and he did with every ounce of his heart. His hope began to spread to the rest of the people in the city, and a warmth filled the world for but a few heartbeats. Everyone was just hoping….no, believing that they would live to see another day. The cocoon cracked, and a massive pair of beautiful and deadly wings filled the air…GIGAMOTH was reborn! Within minutes, the super-insect arrived in Tokyo and began to assault Bagan as well. Godzilla, now with some help, was keen on keeping Bagan on the back-foot. Still, whatever they threw at him, he threw back, and no end was in sight… Just then, Mecha King Ghidorah appeared! The cyborg landed behind Bagan and latched onto the monster using its Machine Hand and constricting cables. A message appeared on the EDF monitors: “You insignificant things have caused us much trouble,” Emi Kano said. “Now we have an opportunity to see every one of you crushed into less than nothing…” A pause. “But it wouldn’t be by our power…and it never will be. Such a pity.” MKG began to fire millions of volts into Bagan’s body, stunning the creature just long enough. Godzilla then extended his claws, and, with his newfound Power of Orochi, began to weaken Bagan. The spirits of JYARUMU and BALKZARDAN were fighting too! Then, Gigamoth made its way skyward…and began to spin, swirl and circle the battlefield – the energy created began to call nothing less than the spirits of their fallen allies into the battle! ANGUIRUS, RODAN, ZILLA, GOROSAURUS, KUMONGA, KAMACURAS, KING CAESAR and TITANOSAURUS! Their spirits were being channeled through Gigamoth and into Super Godzilla! The orb on his chest began to glow with a power the galaxy had never seen! Another heartbeat of silence. The powers of all of these monsters exploded forth from Godzilla, snaking and swirling like a multi-headed dragon, their roaring visages valiantly flying forward. When it struck Bagan and Mecha King Ghidorah, the burst of light was so incredible that the massive expanse of energy shot skyward, a light which was so beautiful that it brought tears to mortal eyes… And in all of it, at the last second, MKG’s emergency pod ejected, and Emi awoke within it a few hours later, with no memory of whether or not it was herself who escaped, or if Ghidorah did it for her. In the serene silence of the desolated Tokyo, Super Godzilla and the rest of the populace looked skyward…Gigamoth was slowly dissolving into a thousand beautiful little moths, each one dying as though it were a candle burning out. As the ground was sprinkled with this essence, a single egg materialized. It was a strange shape and texture, and Godzilla approached it gingerly. Perhaps in the most gentle manner he ever had, he picked it up in his claws and made his way towards the coast…giving one last call to any who could hear him. Abilities/Aspects * - Red Spiral Atomic Breath * - Charges atomic power into physical attacks * - Able to charge massive amounts of energy into his abdomen for the Nova Blast * - Can fling Energy Spheres from tail * - Power of Orochi grants him new elemental power. * - All of the previous Godzillas’ powers External Links *Godzilla Neo - SUPER GODZILLA Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art